


A Parisian Getaway

by wearehackthebastion



Series: ABO Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Anniversary, But with multiple chapters, M/M, Oh right I was dying inside, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Some angst, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Why Did I Write This?, lots of feelings, not a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearehackthebastion/pseuds/wearehackthebastion
Summary: After their first heat together, Hanzo and Jesse's relationship is going well. Only Jesse is gone on a mission for Valentine's day, which turns out is their two month anniversary as well. But Hanzo takes care of things because he wants to celebrate their new relationship as much as possible and Jesse feels much the same.A new heat and a new city mix for some sexy times for the love able cowboy and archer duo.(Final edition now available.)Turns out it's time for Jesse's heat as well (Shocking right? Jesse really needs to keep better track of these things) and now that they are mated it's sending Hanzo into rut.Guess it's time for a Parisian getaway.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a Valentine's one shot, one little chapter PWP story but then Valentines day came and went without it being finished and I was bored recently, avoiding homework and boom! This is what happened. There is some angst, not a lot, but a lot of FEELINGS. More then I expected. Oh well.
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone, but it is set right after the events of Chapter One and before Chapter Two of Too Old to be a Papi and is directly tied into that story. Heh.
> 
> Also, there is a reference at the end that if you read or read Chapter 2 of Papi you will understand it. If not, well, you'll still get it but it won't be as fun.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy~

Jesse’s heat had ended, he was sure of it. He no long felt the all encompassing heat and the passionate need to fuck, to be bred right and stuffed full. He didn’t know what would happen now. He looked to Hanzo who was snuggled behind him, face mushed against his shoulder blades and still snoring softly.

Jesse smiled faintly and briefly touched the mark on his neck. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe Hanzo had meant all he said and they would stay just as he was. He felt lips on his neck and relaxed into Hanzo’s arms. Yeah, everything would be okay.

\------

And it was. They were an item, officially and things were going well. Beyond well in Jesse’s book. But one month later it was Valentine’s Day and Jesse was not very happy. He was out on a mission and his mate wasn’t with him. He had wanted to do something fun. Valentine’s day was to be spent with the ones you love right? Well his love was in another country and he was fighting and killing Talon soldiers halfway across the world.

They secured the payload, everything was done now. He was able to rest. He sighed and looked at the city surrounding them. Paris. The city of love. It almost made the fact that Hanzo wasn’t here hurt worse, but he didn’t know that the pain could really get any worse.

He sighed softly, smoking his cigar on the tiny roof of their safehouse, keeping guard when he got a communication from Hanzo. He smiled and opened up the text before frowning. It was a picture of him smoking. He looked around quickly eyes landing on Hanzo who stood nearby with flowers and chocolates in his hands.

“You really should stop smoking, dear one.” Hanzo broke the silence, walking up to him. Jesse was stunned, staring at his mate as he got closer, watching as Hanzo gingerly plucked the cigar from his mouth and put it out in the ashtray.

“Hanzo,” Jesse reached out and touched his face gently. “You’re really here,” he murmured in slightly amazement.

“Yes,” Hanzo sounded amused, a soft smile on his face. “When I heard you wouldn’t be back I planned to come meet you for Valentine’s Day. I got leave from Winston for us for a night in Paris before we are to go to the extraction point with the others.”

Jesse beamed then and leaned down to kiss his mate, holding his hands in both hands. Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse then, fingers digging into his hair, flowers and chocolates forgotten on the chair Jesse had been sitting on.

“I missed you so much, darlin’.” Jesse murmured after moving away.

“I missed you too, beloved.” Hanzo peppered his face with gentle kisses, before rubbing his cheek affectionately on Jesse’s, scenting him thoroughly.

“Come, we have dinner reservation.” Hanzo finally moved away and took Jesse’s hand, leading him away from the safe house.

They arrived to their destination, a beautiful hotel in the heart of Paris with a restaurant claiming to be the best in all of Paris. Hanzo had in fact made reservations and they arrived right on time.

“Hanzo, honey bee, how are we going to afford this place? Overwatch don’t exactly pay well.” Jesse murmured after the host sat them at a table.

“It is fine, Jesse. I did not leave the Shimada Estate without bringing some things with me, including a private bank account they never knew about.” Hanzo smiled and touched Jesse’s hand as it tapped on the table. “So relax.” He gently turned Jesse’s hand over so they could hold hands across the table.

Jesse smiled faintly, clearing is throat as his cheeks turned rosy. 

Hanzo watched him, inhaling the burst of scent Jesse let off as he blushed. He frowned faintly. He could smell him, better then before even though he knew Jesse still wore scent blockers. So why was he- He blinked as he caught a whiff of the cinnamon undertone that Jesse had given off during his heat.

“Jesse,” Hanzo spoke softly, gently squeezing his mate’s hand to get his attention. “When is your heat due beloved?”

He watched as Jesse face went from confusion, to thought, to a wince.

“Shit sugar. It’s due this week. Can you smell it?” Jesse asked, glancing around worriedly.

Hanzo shushed him gently, using his thumb to rub circles onto Jesse’s hand. “It’s faint, your body is probably getting ready for it. With your suppressants, my guess is I can smell it because I am your mate.” He paused and looked up as the waitress stopped at their table, smiling at them as she noticed their hands.

“What can I get you two lovebirds tonight?” she asked, her french accent light as she winked at Jesse who blushed harder and ducked under his hat. She laughed softly and shook her head. “Sorry, love. But what can I get you two? I recommend the steak and lobster plate. It is the house speciality.”

Jesse cleared his throat. “It’s fine,” he grumbled, looking down at the menu. At the mention of steak and lobster his mouth watered and he looked up at Hanzo imploringly.

Hanzo caught Jesse’s look and chuckled softly. “We will take two orders of those please and two glasses of champagne with dinner please.” He smiled at his beloved and Jesse grinned.

“Of course. I shall be back with your dinner shortly then.” She moved off then to take the next table’s orders.

And she was back shortly after, dropping off their dinner plates before bringing the glasses of champagne. 

“Anything else for you boys tonight?” she asked.

“No, I think we’re good darlin’. Thank ya kindly.” Jesse spoke this time, smiling up at her.

She smiled back and nodded. “Enjoy your night dears.”

Hanzo held up his champagne glass, waiting for Jesse to do the same.

“To our two month anniversary and the best mate I could have ever asked for,” Hanzo said, smiling at Jesse.

Jesse smiled back and nodded. “To our one month anniversary and the most gorgeous man I ever had tha’ pleasure ta meeting.”

A soft clink and they drank some of the liquid before starting in on their dinner. Jesse couldn’t help but making small noises of pleasure as he ate. The food was wonderful.

Hanzo was glad he wore his loose pants that night as his dick was starting to inflate from the noises Jesse was making. But he put on a smile and ignored his hard on to eat and watch Jesse enjoy his own dinner.

After they were done eating and heading for the exit, Hanzo veered them into the lobby and the receptionist desk.

“Darlin, what are ya doin?” Jesse asked him after Hanzo had requested a honeymoon suite for a week. Hanzo just hummed softly in response.

When the receptionist looked up and gave Hanzo his total Jesse gasped softly. His eyes were wide as he stared at the total that was simply ridiculous.

“Darlin, no! It’s too expensive.” Jesse watched in horror as Hanzo handed over his card before turning to him.

“I want to treat you right this time for your heat,” Hanzo touched his face gently, his own face soft and his eyes loving. Jesse wanted to argue more but he know his words would fall on deaf ears

The receptionist handed back his card and handed over two keys. “Your room number is 605. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Yes, my mate will be going into heat while we are here, so we will need extra sheets and food brought to us at certain intervals if you please,” Hanzo replied.

The reception nodded with a knowing smile. “Of course. I will put down that you are needing the complimentary heat package. We will take care of everything needed to make sure your mate has a comfortable heat.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo said, bowing lightly before taking Jesse’s hand. “Come beloved.”

He led Jesse to the elevator and as they went up he placed a hand in Jesse’s back pocket and squeezed his bottom playfully. Jesse shot Hanzo a look with no bite as he winked at him.

“Sorry, your ass is just so squeezable.” Hanzo murmured into his ear, biting his lobe gently, earning a soft whimper from Jesse.

“Hanzo, darlin,” Jesse turned to nuzzle his face in Hanzo’s neck, scent marking him as they rode the elevator.

When the elevator dinged on their floor the two jumped away from each other. Jesse’s scent marking and Hanzo’s hands had wandered far too much and had grown quite heated. Jesse’s face was scarlet as they exited the elevator as the family that walked into the elevator glared daggers in their direction.

Hanzo took his hand even as he unlocked their room, tugging him inside before pressing Jesse’s against the door.

“Your scent is getting stronger,” Hanzo murmured, moving up to catch Jesse’s mouth in a heated kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Hanzo,” Jesse nearly whimpered it, voice breathless as he started clawing at Hanzo’s shirt.

“What my love?” Hanzo caught his hands, holding them together before bringing them up to kiss each knuckle.

“I’m… I can feel it too.” Jesse responded, trying to calm his breathing as Hanzo looked at him.

Hanzo smiled and placed one last kiss on Jesse’s hand before releasing him.

“Go take a shower while you are able, Jesse. I will prepare everything for us, do not worry.” Hanzo touched his cheek gently, pressing a gentle kiss to Jesse’s lips before moving off to do just that.

Jesse was trembling slightly as he walked to the bathroom. Hanzo was right. During his last heat they hadn’t been able to shower at all due to how intense his heat had been. When they were sleeping was the only thing they could do when they were not fucking. There was no time for showers.

He took his shower, taking his time to get nice and clean. He had barely thought about the fact that he hadn’t showered since his mission and he truly did love taking showers. To be fair, who doesn’t really. He rinsed off before finally turning off the shower and stepping out. He dried his hair before drying off his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom in search of Hanzo. He found him in the bedroom and his mouth dropped slightly.

Hanzo had built him a nest filled with vibrant reds, blues, and yellows, all swirling around the edges. No one had ever built him a nest before, no one he had spent a heat with ever really cared but… He turned to Hanzo, tears in his eyes as he noticed Hanzo tucking one of his own shirts into the nest followed by the shirt Jesse had been wearing earlier. They were not the only things of each other’s in the nest either, a few of Hanzo and Jesse’s shirts and pants tucked into the sides. His serape was also draped across it, right above their pillows. 

“Darlin.” Jesse reached out to touch Hanzo’s shoulder who turned to him then, looking nervous.

“Is it adequate? I know we did not have a nest last time, but I know that it is custom for a nest to be built for an omega’s heat… I um, know that in America the omega usually does it but in Japan… The Alphas create the nest to try and show the omega with whom they wished to mate that they are a reliable and responsible alpha. Someone who could care for the omega. And after last time I wanted to make sure to do so, as I… Since I did not-”

“Hanzo. No one has ever made me a nest so beautiful, including myself.” Jesse cut him off, bringing him close so he could press their foreheads together. “Thank you, honey bee. I absolutely love it.”

Hanzo smiled faintly and moved up to kiss his cowboy gently on the mouth, the kiss soft and passionate at first, before something seemed to break in Jesse and he plunged his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth and quickly started fishing in his pants for his dick. He froze and pulled away when he got a hand around Hanzo’s length.

“Darlin, how long has this been going on?” Jesse asked softly, stroking him gently, making Hanzo whimper at the distinct lack of friction.

“Jesse, I…” Hanzo sucked in a harsh breath as Jesse stroked his thumb over his slit.

“How long you been hard without telling me.” Jesse asked again.

“Since dinner. The noises you made during dinner were reminiscent of ones you make when I.. I. Fuck. When I am inside you.” Hanzo took a deep breath. “You couldn’t do anything, we were in public and-” He keened as Jesse squeezed his dick. It wasn’t painful, but it definitely caught him by surprise.

“True, but we could have hurried up here. I wanna make sure you’re happy too you know.” Jesse pretended to pout, pulling Hanzo’s pants off before kneeling in front of him. Hanzo’s dick twitched as Jesse’s breath ghosted over its surface. Jesse wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was upset Hanzo hasn’t told him. All of his other boy friends (definitely loose term for them) had apparently conditioned him to think that Jesse needed to give them relief if they ever got hard, no matter what. Bathrooms, alleyways, didn’t matter. If he cared about them, Jesse would help them out. He’s lost count how many times he’d gotten an alpha or beta off in public. But Hanzo hadn’t even mentioned it and he felt… He felt inadequate. He needed to fix that. He needed to be enough for his honey bee. 

Hanzo must have seen something on his face so he tried to make his next words light. 

“Okay. Next time I get hard from watching you eat we can make an immediate dash to the nearest place to alleviate it.” Hanzo teased him, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling in an attempt to compose himself. He heard Jesse grumble at that.

“I just feel bad, darlin’. You’re doing all this for me and I dunno how to pay you back,” Jesse’s voice was small at this, his eyes on the floor now.

Hanzo frowned and fell to his knees to look at Jesse fully. He took his cheeks in his hands, moving Jesse’s head to look at him.

“Oh, my beloved,” Hanzo whispered, moving to kiss his forehead. Gently his kissed his nose, then his cheeks, his thumbs stroking his jawline now. “I ask nothing from you. Taking care of you and pampering you are things I would strive to do even if I did not have the money I have. You are a wonderful and caring man who has given his entire adult life to helping people and asking nothing in return. Loving you and taking care of you are a privilege I will treasure for as long as we are mated.” One hand drifted to the mark on Jesse’s neck.

Jesse could feel his eyes welling up with tears. “Hanzo I ain’t…. I ain’t ever had someone take care of me like this since my-” He cut himself off. Thinking of his parents, of his family hurt to much and so he stumbled to keep going. “A….All the alphas a...and betas I’ve ever been with ain’t ever made me a nest for my heat, never took me out to a gourmet restaurant and paid the whole bill, who got hard and didn’t have us go to the bathroom so I could take care of his problem. You’re so good to me sweet pea, and after so long of thinkin’ I don’t deserve any of this…”

Hanzo silenced him with a quick kiss. “You deserve everything and more. As long as it’s within my power, you will be the happiest man in the world.”

Jesse felt something tight in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo, holding his alpha close as he buried his face in his neck, kissing the mating mark there.

“How long you been going into rut, too Hanzo?” He asked softly. Hanzo had gone into rut shortly after his first heat so he knew the sweet, floral scent that signaled his rut. And right now he could scent it on Hanzo, a soft scent about as distant as his own heat scent. 

“About a half an hour after I scented you were going into heat. I figured I’d tell you when you’re heat started. There was no need before then. You’re my mate now, it’s unsurprising I would go into rut to help with your heat this time.” Hanzo turned to kiss Jesse’s temple, as one hand drifted along his spine and the other ran through Jesse’s wild locks.

Jesse was quiet for a minute. Hanzo’s body was reacting to his own now. He expected it, but having it actually happen? He chest fluttered as his feelings for Hanzo overpowered his anxiety and he said the words he’d wanted to say for a few weeks now. 

“Hanzo… I.. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with ya, darlin.” Jesse said it softly, his fingers clutching at Hanzo’s shirt a bit tighter. He knew they were mated, that they cared for each other, but it had only been two months that they’d been together. Would Hanzo be angry, disgusted… What if he got mad and left him? He felt Hanzo tense underneath him, the fingers carding through his hair pausing. It was only a moment before his fingers moved again and Hanzo pulled him closer with his other arm.

“I love you, too Jesse. So very much.” Hanzo hated how timid his own voice sounded.

Jesse moved to look at him then, reaching out to touch Hanzo’s face. He moved quickly, bringing their lips together as he started clawing at Hanzo’s shirt in an attempt to remove it. Hanzo helped him, his breaths growing short and heavy as he tore the towel from around Jesse’s waist before picking up his mate and tossing him in the nest. He settled himself between Jesse’s legs as he started leaving marks along his chest and shoulders, his hand moving to Jesse’s cock. 

“So gorgeous,” Hanzo whispered after leaving a hickey right above Jesse’s left pec. Jesse was panting as he stared up at his mate, his breath hitching slightly at the words.

“Honey bee, please…” Jesse pleaded softly, whimpering as the hand around his dick moved a bit faster.

Hanzo smiled and moved to flip Jesse on his stomach before hiking his hips in the air.

“I know dear heart. I know,” Hanzo whispered, moving so his face was near Jesse’s slit that was leaking slick at a faster rate. Jesse whimpered when he realized Hanzo’s intent but was completely shocked when he felt Hanzo’s tongue circle the rim of his ass hole. He keened and squirmed under the feeling.

“Is this all right, Jesse?” Hanzo asked softly. He was well versed in rimming, mostly because the betas and omegas he had been with had only male parts. Jesse was a bit different, but he doubted it would feel bad for an omega like himself.

“Yeah, sorry, just wasn’t expectin’ it was all.” Jesse responded, calming down a bit as grabbed a pillow to rest his head on. “Never had it done either.” He admitted. “But I, uh, would like to continue. Please.” Jesse gulped as he took a shaky breath to steady his nerves. 

Hanzo smiled faintly and nodded, gently kissing his butt cheeks before latching onto the skin there with his mouth. Jesse gasped and whined softly as Hanzo pulled away. He felt him grab his cheeks once more, spreading them to get a look at his hole.

Hanzo purred softly at the sight of Jesse’s twitching hole in front of him. He moved forward and pressed his tongue flat, licking over the rim, once and then twice. He stopped then and gently began nudging his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Jesse moaned at the feeling, cursing softly underneath him as Hanzo kept wiggling his tongue into his hole.

“Fuck, fuck fu-” Jesse nearly screamed as he felt two fingers plunge into his slit while Hanzo’s tongue worked on his ass hole. His thighs started to shake as Hanzo tongue fucked his ass and added a third finger to fuck his slit.

“Hanzo, oh God, sweet mother of Jesus. Don’t stop. So close, I-” He did scream this time as Hanzo’s other hand wrapped around his dick. He was babbling now he was sure as he moved his hips back and forth, simultanstely fucking himself on Hanzo’s fingers and tongue while thrusting into the nice hole Hanzo’s hand made for his cock. Jesse was so close, his thighs were shaking and his stomach was clenching as his orgasm barreled towards him.

He was finally pushed over the edge when Hanzo pushed a fourth finger into his slit, filling him almost as good as Hanzo’s cock did. He shouted Hanzo’s name as he came, his cum coating Hanzo’s hand as he pumped along his cock. He started crying out as he felt the fingers in his slit had been replaced by a tongue as Hanzo lapped at his folds to taste his orgasm there.

Finally, Jesse had to collapse on the bed, his legs no longer able to hold him up. His thighs were still shaking from his orgasm, and he could feel his walls throbbing from the intense pleasure Hanzo had gifted him. His head was floating a bit as he turned to look at Hanzo. He licked his lips slowly, feeling his dick twitch at the sight of Hanzo cleaning off his fingers from Jesse’s orgasm.

“Darlin.” Jesse whined softly, reaching out to his mate who came willing and eagerly, pressing their mouths together. Jesse could taste himself in Hanzo’s mouth, and he groaned softly. “Hanzo you… That was amazing,” he admitted after moving away. Jesse felt something hard brush his hip and looked to see Hanzo was still hard.

“Oh.” Jesse grinned and flipped them so Hanzo was beneath him. “Let me take care of you now.” He leaned down to kiss the head of Hanzo’s dick, licking his lips of the precum that was there.

 

Hanzo has thoroughly enjoyed eating Jesse out and fingering him, mostly because he was sure that was the best orgasm Jesse had experienced from Hanzo. He hummed as he kissed Jesse after his mate had beckoned him up, sharing Jesse’s taste with him as they kissed slowly and languidly. He smirked faintly as his thoughts about Jesse’s orgasm were mostly confirmed with the man’s words.

“Hm?” he looked at Jesse who had looked down between their bodys before he was flipped over and his omega hovered over him. “Jesse I… Okay.” He gulped softly, giving in only to feel Jesse’s lips on his cock.

“Fuck!” He was so sensitive and he took a deep breath as he moved to run his fingers through Jesse’s hair. He barely had time to loosen his grip before Jesse plunged down on his dick, his nose getting buried in his pubic hair.

“Jesse!” He feet scrambled for purchase against the sheets as his fingers stayed in Jesse’s hair as he started to suck his dick like a man starving for it. Hanzo was pretty sure Jesse was trying to suck his soul out through his dick, and he was completely fine with it. He moaned and babbled in English and Japanese, encouraging Jesse and praising him in both languages. He could feel his knot forming and he screamed Jesse’s name when his hand wrapped around the knot, shooting his load down Jesse’s mouth. He moved off after a few seconds, only able to swallow so much. After all, alphas created quite a lot of cum. Jesse had swallowed most of it though, and just a bit was sliding down his length and settling on his hips and pelvic area.

Hanzo looked to Jesse who was licking his lips and smiled, sitting up to kiss him gently. “You are a wonder, mate.” He told him. “Now lay down and I’ll get something to clean us up with.” He kissed Jesse’s cheek, ignoring his whine as he left.  
He brought back a washcloth after getting himself clean and found Jesse lounging in the sheets, eyes half closed.

“Tired?” Hanzo teased him, crawling onto the bed to sit next to him. Hanzo gently washed off Jesse’s face, getting rid of any of the cum that hadn’t made it into his mouth while Hanzo had been orgasming. “Such a good boy,” he murmured, moving down to clean off Jesse’s dick then of any left over cum before cleaning off his spit from in between his cheeks.

Jesse just hummed sleepily, not seeming to notice Hanzo as he cleaned him up, not even when he left. He did smile though when Hanzo gently moved him under the covers, watching him as he unhooked Jess’s arm for him and set it on the nightstand next to him. Hanzo tucked the covers around him before laying down to join him. He pulled Jesse close then, kissing his shoulder as he slipped an arm under his head and then draped the other over Jesse’s stomach. 

“You take such good care of me darlin’.” Jesse murmured, snuggling back into Hanzo, moving his hand to place over Hanzo’s hand on his stomach, twining their fingers together.

“I’m glad you think so Jesse. Now get some sleep. By morning both your heat and my rut will most likely be in full swing.” Hanzo responded, kissing the spot just behind Jesse’s ear as he snuck a leg between Jesse’s legs.

Jesse chuckled softly. “Okay, sweet cheeks.”

“Good night, Jesse. I love you.”

“Good night, Hanzo. I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo have amazing sex and a serious heart to heart.
> 
> Tune in for porn and angst and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually kinda fun to finish up. I'm not gonna lie, there might be more coming from this universe but for now, instead of starting new fanfics (I have like two started I haven't posted ANY of) I'm going to work on my Chance Meeting series for awhile. Either way I hope you enjoyed this short little fic.
> 
> AND IT'S FINALLY SUMMER! So far I have no job so writing (and drawing) are probably going to be the only things I do.

Jesse woke up a few hours when the heat under the covers became too much. He squirmed out of Hanzo’s arm, the need to get out overriding the desire to not wake him up.

He whimpered as the cool air of the hotel room hit his sensitive skin. He curled up at the edge of the bed, bringing his legs up to his chest. He forgot what it felt like to be in a full blown heat. 

With Hanzo and him mated, keeping his omega status on the downlow seemed rather pointless. Especially since Hanzo’s mark was visible whenever they went on a mission. Plus his delectable left pec, but Jesse definitely never noticed it. So he had stopped the suppressants, Angela saying it was better for his body anyway. They already seemed to be failing if Hanzo and his mating was any indication. He had been them on so long, it would do his body good as well. But she had warned that his next heat might be worse than his previous ones. The first one after their mating had been hell. He was in so much pain, cramps leaving him imbole, almost too imbole to actually have sex no matter how much his body needed. Hanzo had been so attentive and in the end they just ended up using a plug with a fake knot to keep that part of the heat satisfied while trying to make him comfortable even with the pain that made his body tremble. All in all, not a great second heat but Hanzo stayed anyway. They had progressively gotten better but he still had to endure cramps and his heat now lasted longer than just a couple of days. He was still having issues getting used to it, even a year later.

He flinched when a gentle hand was placed on his back. He had woken up Hanzo after all.

“I’m sorry I woke you up, darlin.” Jesse turned to face his mate who was kneeling behind him.

“Jesse, don’t be sorry.” Hanzo shuffled forward to nuzzle his face in the junction of Jesse’s neck and shoulder, scenting along his scent glands and mating mark. Jesse shivered and gripped Hanzo’s shoulders as he felt slick start to leak from his hole.

“Hanzo,” he whined as the mentioned man started mouthing at his neck, his hands roaming his body. He was so hot, burning up with need and he whimpered as he whispered Hanzo’s name again.

“It’s okay, Jesse. I got you.” Hanzo moved to grab Jesse’s ass, dragging him forward so his knees where on either side of his thighs, sitting him on his lap. Hanzo hummed happily as he felt their hardened cocks brush either.

“Fuck, honeybee,” Jesse cried out at the feeling of Hanzo’s cock brushing against his own sensitive one, sending shivers along his body. 

“I need you inside me, please.” He nearly sobbed it, as his nails dug into Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Anything for you.” Hanzo shifted them, guiding Jesse’s hips up so he could position himself between his thighs, dragging the head of his cock along Jesse’’s slight dragging a loud moan from Jesse. “So beautiful,” he breathed before his grip tightened on Jesse’s hips before slamming him down on his length. He knew how Jesse liked it in the beginning. Rough and fast, anything to get rid of the cramps and the worst of the need. 

Jesse screamed Hanzo’s name, his nails dragging down the man’s chest, his head rolling back as his back arched.  
“Feel’so good Hanzo, don’t stop darlin.” His words were fast and frantic as he started moving himself on Hanzo’s dick.

Hanzo growled softly and Jesse opened his eyes, he didn’t even realize he closed, to see the ring of red around Hanzo’s pupils. He was officially into his rut as well. He started pounding into Jesse then, flipping them so Jesse’s back hit the bed.

Jesse moaned, scrambling for purchase before finally placing his hands on the head board as Hanzo’s hips slowly worked them up the bed, to prevent hitting his head. Hanzo moved to his knees, still gripping Jesse’s hips so hard they would definitely leave bruises before he continued his pace.

Jesse’s name was growled and the sound of Hanzo doing so had Jesse arching his back, crying out as Hanzo’s cock slammed against his sensitive spot and didn’t stop. Jesse had never truly been at a loss for words or at least sounds, but right now all he could do was pant with his mouth open in silent sounds. They had never had sex like this. It felt like Hanzo was literally trying to fuck his soul out of his body. He opened his eyes as he felt Hanzo move his hands to his thighs, lifting him and gripping them tight as he bent Jesse nearly in half to start pounding into him harder, if that was even possible. That wrenched a cry from Jesse’s lips one hand flying to his dick. He needed to cum, he needed to cum so badly. He could feel Hanzo’s knot pressing harder and harder against his hole until finally it popped in and Jesse was pretty sure he screamed but his world went white as he orgasmed.

Hanzo had come as soon as his knot had popped inside Jesse, filling his mate as he panted and shook, murmuring his mates name like a prayer. He had released Jesse’s leg and moved so he could lay them on either side of his own body.

“Jesse.” He looked to see his eyes closed and blissed out expression on his lover’s face but otherwise got no response. That worried him a bit. “Jesse. Answer me.”

He came to a few seconds later to see Hanzo’s worried face hovering above his.

“...see, Jesse, answer me.” 

“Hi darlin’.” Jesse sounded drunk to his own ears as a goofy smile slid onto his features.

Hanzo breathed softly in relief before gently kissing Jesse’s lips.

“I think I jus’ died an’ ended up in heaven Hanzo,” he drawled out the o in Hanzo’s name. “I ain’t ever orgasmed like that ‘fore.”

Hanzo blinked slowly as Jesse spoke. His accent always got worse after an orgasm but this was almost worse cause he sounded drunk now on top of it. But he got the gist.

“To be honest.. I don’t think we’ve ever had sex like that before,” Hanzo gently shifted them again, moving Jesse so he could lay on his side with Hanzo behind him.

Jesse made a soft noise of agreement, barely noticing that Hanzo moved him or that Hanzo leaned back to grab a wet wipe from the pack on the nightstand to wipe Jesse clean of his own fluids.

“I think it was better cause we finally admitted we loved each other,” Jesse said, his voice losing some of its slurring and the accent. “If that’s even a thing,” he added as almost an afterthought.

Hanzo chuckled softly and kissed the back of Jesse’s neck, wrapping both arms around him. He knew his one arm would most likely fall asleep under Jesse’s weight but he didn’t care. He held Jesse close. He was right though. He wasn’t as romantic as Jesse and figured it was more due to the fact that neither of them had to hold back here. Here they were just strangers in a honeymoon suite who would make way to much noise but ultimately when they left no one would remember who they were. If they let loose like that at the Watchpoint he knew they would never hear the end of it.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Hanzo teased him getting a huff from Jesse.

“Don’ be sassing me. I know you enjoyed that greatly. You ain’t ever cum so much,” Jesse teased him back, although it was true. His belly was distended for once, something that hadn’t happened in awhile.

Hanzo stammered at that, trying to form words but none came and he flushed in embarrassment.

“You’re terrible,” he grumbled against Jesse’s shoulder, drawing a soft laugh from Jesse.

“Hey Han… I wanted to ask you something last night but I kinda fell asleep and my head is clear for a few I reckon after that… But uh… Have you ever been with a… with someone who had a vagina?” he winced at how that sounded but he wanted to know.

“What brought on this question?” Hanzo asked after a moment, getting his thoughts in order.

Jesse shrugged.  
“You just, ah, ate my ass out really well but when we first got together your oral skills in other places were… Not as good. Sorry, you’ve gotten better though.” Jesse panicked a bit as he felt Hanzo stiffen behind him at that admission, relaxing slightly at the last bit, but only slightly.

“You are the first.” Hanzo admitted softly. “I’ve only ever been with omegas and betas with strictly men biology. But not because I ever had a thing against being with a full omega. I am not attracted to women.” He shrugged faintly. “And so I was only attracted to masculine betas and omegas. None that I encountered were a full omega. Until you. I will admit I was… at a bit of a loss when it came to pleasuring all of you. I, uh, looked up after your heat to try and do it better.”

Jesse couldn’t help the snort that escaped him before he started laughing softly.

“You did research on how to eat me out?” He couldn’t help but laugh, the image so funny. It was so Hanzo though and he could feel Hazno groan more than hear him as he hid his face between his shoulder blades. He mumbled something and Jesse brought one of Hanzo’s hands to his mouth.

“You are amazin’ darlin’. I’m flattered you did that,” Jesse still couldn’t help the snicker that escaped him though. “And thank you… For putting up with my weird question.”

“Oh Jesse. I think we established last night that we still have… things from our past that have stayed with us. I know you’ve had issues with other alphas and I can only imagine what ways that took shape. You said every man you’ve been with expected certain things from you even in public. No one has treated you with the respect you deserve.”

Jesse didn’t say anything, letting Hanzo hit every nail on the head. When the alphas and betas who he had been with found out he was a full omega had treated him like a woman more often than not and that was when he left them. But they had still managed to slowly instilled certain thoughts about himself and now that he knew Hanzo loved him he felt like he could open up even more to the man. He sighed softly.

“I guess… I’ve never really come to terms with being a full omega. I’ve always felt I was a man, and my momma…” He paused and swallowed. “She picked out gender neutral stuff until I was about 2 and could start picking out my own clothes at the store. If I liked it, she bought it for me. But in high school it just… Around the time I started high school my momma passed away. I was a wreck. My dad had left when I was little and so I was all alone. Foster homes tried to dictate my gender, schools tried to as well. I finally dropped out and ran away. Got taken in by Deadlock. They didn’t care about my gender, just that I knew how to shoot and didn’t ask questions.” Jesse sighed as he finished his story. “I’m still self conscious about my body… You’ve noticed and well, you help. You always treat me right. And sometimes I don’t feel like I deserve you.”

Hanzo sucked in a soft breath before tightening his arms around Jesse.

“If anyone doesn’t deserve them in this relationship, it’s me Jesse. I killed- well, attempted to kill my own brother. Who is your friend. I became an assassin, I’ve killed so many people. I…. I love you so much, Jesse. I never thought I’d find someone like you. Someone who wanted me and I can never thank you enough for that. I will strive to always treat you like the man you deserve to be treated as, and to treat you with respect and love. Most importantly love.” He gently kissed Jesse’s neck. “For however long you need me.”

Jesse smiled faintly. “I love you, darlin.”

“I love you too, Jesse.”

“I think I’ve used up all my brain power for now.” His eyes felt tired. He could feel Hanzo’s knot still inside him. It hadn’t even started deflating. They had a few minutes.

“Rest. We have a wonderful week ahead of us.” Hanzo murmured and Jesse did, eyes closing before he drifted off.

It was a wonderful heat, probably the best he’d ever had to be honest. Hanzo never left his side since people were bringing them things this time. The sex was incredible. It was amazing.

On the way home, when Hanzo admitted why he thought the sex was so wonderful Jesse almost cried until Hanzo suggested they go to hotels from now on. Jesse was so relieved and agreed happily. There was so much possibility in that. Since neither of them could go on missions during Jesse’s heat it’s not like Winston could stop them from going somewhere different to experience his heat.

When they got back Genji was the first to comment on Jesse’s appearance.

“Jesse, your neck looks like one big purple hickie.”

He had to run away laughing as Jesse threatened to kill him. Hanzo just sighed and watched them, smiling faintly. Jesse stopped as Genji scaled a wall. He shouted something up at him, no doubt something not very nice as Anna gasped and tore into him about it. Hanzo walked over as Anna left Jesse alone.

“She still treats me like a kid.” Jesse grumbled.

Hanzo hummed slightly and brought him down to kiss him.

“Then stop acting like one,” Hanzo murmured against Jesse’s lips.

“Darlin you wound me.”

“I do-”

Hanzo was cut off as someone grabbed his ear and tugged him down until he was looking at Anna. Jesse was in a similar state.

“No PDA, for goodness sake you are both adults.” Anna scolded them.

She left them there, rubbing their ears after a lengthy lecture about keeping affections to an extreme minimum around others. Jesse opened his mouth and asked why she and Reinhart were exempt and got another smack. Hanzo sighed. His mate truly needed to learn to hold his tongue. He shook his head and looked at his mate who was pouting and chuckled softly. He couldn’t ask for anything better. This was his home now and Jesse was his. 

But as the weeks went by, something started happening with Jesse and then everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be. Not gonna lie. Probably like 3 chapters at the most. Oh well. I hope you guys like!


End file.
